Stuck In a Sugary Crystal
by Hana Marissa
Summary: Being alone isn't really a good thing, but for this blonde, it changed her whole life, forever maybe. A simple love for desserts had led her to meet a raven haired 'butler' at the newest sweets shop, who knew love could spark between them.


**A/N - Hey guys! I know I should be continuing my other stories but instead I just had this muse to write this one, and needed it off my chest. Do expect me to write/update more stories since it's almost the end of the semester for me so CHEERS! But that aside, I decided to write this, it's just a simple GrayLu story and even though I ship NaLu HARD, there's just something about GrayLu that I just love, well that's my opinion so don't judge. So here I am presenting 'Stuck in a Sugary Crsytal', a simple sweet story about how a cute duo met and continued on with their lives by becoming best buddies, even as far as falling in love with each other, well, you guys get the idea. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, but hopefully not too long since I prefer keeping it short and simple yet great. Enough talking, you can start reading now! – Marissa **

**DISCLAIMER : **The characters of this story does not belong to me, they rightfully belongs to Fairy Tail's creator, Hiro Mashima, though I came up with the plot and story. Also, English is my second language so I'm terribly sorry for any noticeable mistakes in any of my stories.

**Stuck In a Sugary Crystal**

**PLOT** - Being alone isn't really a good thing, but for this blonde, it changed her whole life, forever maybe. A simple love for desserts had led her to meet a raven haired 'butler' at the newest sweets shop, who knew love could spark between them.

Peacefully striding through a stone embedded path, a couple of books from her favourite collection firmly clutched in her arms, the blonde looked ahead as a glimpse of Magnolia's bookstore plus café came into view, her usual hangout, a peaceful place she goes to, to do some of her favourite hobbies, reading and enjoying the treats the café served. Noticing an unfamiliar sign, she focused onto it, reading it mentally. 'OPEN NOW! Make time to come to Sugar Pleasure! We serve specially made desserts and treats, and we guarantee you that we only hire workers that we know would never fail us and you!'.

"Hmm…specially made desserts…" After thinking thoroughly, she finally decided that maybe it isn't too bad to try out different locations, after all, if you have desserts –or food-, she's always up for it. She rerouted, good thing it was around the area she's currently in. After a few strides and bumps, the blonde found the café, a huge wooden sign with a capitalised 'SUGAR PLEASURE' carved onto it, pastel colours painted over the writing to prevent dullness she guessed. The exterior was simple yet impressive, the café itself is a quite spacious two storey building, and by the way it looked, the main colours of the café are different shades of brown, orange and white, glass panels and windows seemed to be commonly used. There was also different types of plants arranged neatly around, and they have a porch or outside area, with a balcony on top, with the blockers or safety fence made from glass panels. As the front door's bell rang through her ears, she couldn't help but to be fazed by the interior also, her little faze being of course not purposely being disturbed by a beautiful whitenette waitress who's currently dressed as a maid.

"Welcome to Sugar Pleasure miss! How may I help you?" Her gorgeous blue orbs cheerfully shining as she tends the blonde.

"Oh, I just need a table for...one" The blonde put on the most graceful smile she could muster as the whitenette led her to an empty table by a glass window, it was a table for two, not like she expected that there was literally a table for one.

"Here you go! Is this okay?" The waitress asked for her confirmation, she wouldn't mind any seat so she was perfectly fine with it.

"Yeah, thank you! Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I accidentally forgot, I'm Mirajane but call me Mira!" She swore that her sweet smile was contagious because she found herself smiling wider, at the same time making her happier.

"You have a beautiful name, nice to meet you, Mira, I'm Lucy!" They exchanged handshakes before she sat down, gently stacking her books on a side of the table, and Mira left politely to let her choose what she wants, not forgetting to tell her to holler at any waiter or waitress to pass on her order.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Oh, boy…" There were like tons of choices! This is definitely going to take me some time, well I hope it's worth it because these looks absolutely amazing. Hopefully it wasn't just photo shopped crazily though when I looked at their display counters, they are definitely REAL.

"Having a hard time?" A quite deep, husky voiced disturbed my little train of thoughts, though when I looked up, I was greeted with a pair of stunning deep blue eyes.

"Yeah…you guys have quite the number of decent stuffs here…" Now that I zoomed my vision out, it turned out to be a boy who probably looks like he's around my age or a tad bit older, but he had beautiful raven hair that was slightly messy but it still looked neat, giving him the cool and hot kind of look, overall he's a hottie in my book, his face was fair and perfectly structured, it got me blushing inwardly a little, no joke, I mean who wouldn't? He wore a long sleeved blouse shirt, though the sleeves were folded halfway, brown pants and black shoes, his hand holding a tray, a towel in the other hand, I'm guessing he's one of the workers here since he had a little name tag on his shirt, pretty much looking like a butler. He stifled a (an attractive) laugh at my respond, oh god help me.

"Well, I'm positive you'll know what you want soon. To start off, what do you like perhaps?"

"I have no idea…" And once again, his laugh rang through my ears, taking the seat on the opposite side of me, placing his items down on the table carefully.

"Come on, think." He placed his index finger on his temple, motioning a gesture showing to think, I couldn't help but to smile at his orders, thinking hard, it took me a while though before deciding.

"A parfait sounds good now….a fruit parfait to be exact, do you guys serve that?"

"Of course milady, we have almost everything, just say it and we'll serve it to ya" He winked playfully, leaning on his seat with his hand settled atop the supporter to suit his sort of laid back personality while me on the other side gave an amused expression by the nickname he gave me, is it just him or the workers here are trained to flirt with the customers or something but glancing around, the others weren't really doing what he's doing. I decided to just brush off the topic, focusing on my order before he jumped in.

"Hey, how about if I treat you? It was nice knowing you and well I wouldn't mind spending a couple bucks on you."

"Oh no, it's okay! I'm capable of paying for it myself okay" Inwardly I totally was about to die, he was clearly flirting with me HOMAIGOSH.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Hm"

"I'm positive"

"Oh come on, it's free food, and I'm willing to pay for it, is there anything greater than that?" He questioned, now putting his elbow on the table and his arms overlapped each other, doing a sort of begging face, goddammit.

"Are you serious..?"

"Yup"

Well that's the deadline, I had to give in, I mean, just look at those eyes!

"Okay…"

"Just this time though!"

"Bingo" He snapped his fingers in victory, a sudden realisation hitting him.

"Oh, I'm Gray by the way, you?"

"I'm Lucy, nice talking to you, Gray!"

"Okay, so one fruit parfait shall be delivered to your table soon miss, I'll be right back, don't miss me now, Luce" He teased playfully and got up quickly after, not forgetting pick up his stuff, ready to go prepare my order. Oh gosh, stop playing with me!

"Pfft. In your dreams." Then I just realised.

"But h-hey! How about my drink?" And realised another thing.

"And w-what…. Luce?"

"Since I'm paying, I'll surprise you and that shall be my nickname for you from now on. Toodles" He casually waved, signalling he'll be back, leaving me in a quite flustered state.

"Wow….Luce, huh? I, like it…"

**A/N – Anddddd that's the first chapter! I hope it was okay, please do leave a review or a follow to show your support and opinion, it would really help me. Do tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. You can also leave suggestions on what kind of pairing I should use for my next story, which I don't know when I'm going to make, but not anytime soon. Also, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Love you all, peace! - Marissa**


End file.
